battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Golf Ball
, Unknown Shadow ) *Bozo Brain Bossy Bot (Pencil ) *Stupid (Snowball) *GBGB (Announcer) |gender = Female |species = Golf Ball |team = TFI: Murder Trout BFDI: Squashy Grapes, Another Name BFDIA: Team No-Name (team captain) BFB: A Better Name Than That (former team captain) |episode = TFI: 15th BFDI: Lofty BFDIA: None (alongside many others) ""BFB:"" TBA |place = BFDI: 17th (12 votes, became 6 due to Win Token usage) BFDIA: 32nd (to join) IDFB: TBA BFB: TBA |allies = *Tennis Ball (platonic friend) *Rocky *Coiny *Leafy *Spongy *Teardrop *Pin *Woody *Eraser (From BFDIA 1) *Nickel (possibly) *Firey *8-Ball |enemies = *Puffball *Gelatin *Snowball (arch-enemy) *Blocky *Flower *Pencil *Eraser (formerly) *Needle *Match *Bubble *Yellow Face *Pen *Fries *Evil Leafy *Grassy |color = Light Gray (body), Light Yellow (innards) |voice = Michael Huang (BFDI Episode 1-BFB Episode 4) Elaina Keyes (BFB Episode 5-present) |deaths = 8 |kills = 6|first = Take the Plunge: Part 1|last = Fortunate Ben}} Golf Ball (or GB '''for short), also known as '''Golfball in Total Firey Island and Total Firey Points, is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again and IDFB, along with being a minor antagonist in BFDI, and the main protagonist in IDFB. At the beginning of the series, she was placed on the Squashy Grapes, but in episode 9, she became a member of Another Name. Golf Ball is very devious and often manipulates people into doing what she says. She has been an enemy of Snowball since episode 3 when she said his brain was small. Golf Ball is generally mean to most people and overreacts to small things. Golf Ball had received one vote at the first Cake at Stake, along with Tennis Ball and "Flower" out of seven. Golf Ball is normally known for her intelligence, as shown in episode 3 when she scored 19 out of 20 on the test. Golf Ball was eliminated in episode 11 when the Squishy Cherries chose to put Rocky on their team as opposed to her. Despite not getting enough votes to compete, with a meager 215 votes, the 31st highest before disqualifications were taken into account, InternPony707 picked her to compete again in BFDIA. Golf Ball is commonly nicknamed "Bossy Bot" throughout the show. Appearance Golf Ball appears to be a golf ball with dimples, a type of ball used in the sport known as golf. Her main body is light gray, and her dimples and shading are slightly darker light gray. Inside her shell, she has a light-yellow core. Personality Golf Ball is a smart, yet rude and pushy contestant. She is very shrewd and is often called a "bossy bot" due to bossing other contestants do something for her better. Pencil says that she is a "bozo brain, bossy bot." Coverage In Take the Plunge, Golf Ball is first seen criticizing Firey and Coiny's argument and Spongy for being smelly. This causes Eraser and Pen to complain behind her back (with the former calling her a bossy bot in the process) and is one of the reasons Eraser wants to stay away from. She is then seen competing in the platform challenge with Flower pushing her off along with Tennis Ball, Woody, Needle, Eraser, Firey, and Leafy. After the challenge, Golf has a chance to be chosen by Leafy or Pin. Golf Ball tells Pin to say that to herself when she explains that she is too bossy, only to be shushed. She is then chosen by Leafy's team. In the challenge, Golf Ball tries to explain a plan to the team while they are chattering. Annoyed, she shouted at the team for not listening to her but Snowball dismisses her by saying that no one can do her plan and he can pushed her off the cliff if he has to. Golf Ball starts insulting him by saying that his brain is small, enraging Snowball in the process, causing him to knock off Golf Ball off the cliff and plummet her to the water, making the contestants run off (except Flower and Rocky). Her team lost and is up for elimination. Vote history Total: 1284 votes Deaths #Take the Plunge: Part 1: May have drowned when Flower pushes her into the water (Debatable). #Bridge Crossing: It's implied that she drowned at the bottom of the gorge. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 2: Is devoured by bugs. #Insectophobe's Nightmare 3: Is poisoned by a bug. #Zeeky Boogy Doog: Dies in Bomby's explosion. #Get in the Van: Is eaten by Evil Leafy, then crushed by a weight in No More Snow!. #Yoyle City: Is eaten by the Fish Monster. #Getting Teardrop to Talk: Is killed by Blocky off-screen. Kills Trivia * Running gag: Golf Ball would announce her percentage of winning the game, usually after eliminations. * Running gag: All of the teams that Golf Ball joins usually has the word "Name" in the name, such as Another Name, Team No-Name, and A Better Name Than That. This is caused by either not naming the team or by Golf Ball making a mistake while still thinking of a name. ** This applies to all teams she joins excluding the Squashy Grapes. * Many fans of BFDI mistake Golf Ball as a boy, due to her low-tone voice. ** Pen points this out, during Lofty. *Revealed in Reveal Novum by Dictionary, Golf Ball has 336 dimples, and is stated as an "ugly menace". * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant voiced by Michael Huang. ** Most of the armless characters are voiced by Cary Huang, while Nickel is voiced by AnimationEpic. Tennis Ball was once voiced by Michael, but has been replaced by Cary. * Also, she states she has placed 2nd and 1st, but in smaller print, it says she placed 17th overall, being 2nd in armless females in BFDI, and that she is tied for 1st in BFDIA due to not being eliminated. ** The only other armless female in BFDI is Ice Cube, meaning she received the last place out of armless females. ** She is as well the lowest ranking armless contestant overall. ** In BFDI tips and tricks, the one tip is to calculate the percentage of your own change of winning every week, if not every day. * Golf Ball originally didn't have enough votes to join BFDIA, however, InternPony707 chose her to be in the game. * Golf Ball was the only female in Another Name. * She has a kill count of 5 since she killed Bubble in episode 2 (along with Flower) and episode 8. She also killed Fries, Gelatin, Pencil, and Book in Zeeky Boogy Doog. * She is one of the few contestants to be froze by Gelatin. The others are Gelatin, Evil Leafy, Flower, Firey, Tennis Ball and everyone currently on W.O.A.H. Bunch. * If not counting Spongy for rejoining in episode 14, Golf Ball is the first armless contestant to be eliminated. * Golf Ball and Needle are the only two contestants to use their Win Tokens. By coincidence, they are also both females. Ironically, they both were eliminated when using their win tokens * Golf Ball is the only armless contestant to use a Win Token. * Golf Ball was the only female contestant on Another Name, and also the lowest ranking contestant on that team as well. * In the three-team stage of BFDI, Golf Ball was the only armless contestant eliminated, as Coiny and Teardrop were also eliminated in that stage, but had arms. * Golf Ball doesn't like when someone uses degrees Fahrenheit, as seen in It's a Monster. * She ties with Pin For the least votes in BFDI at only 26. **She actually has 13 votes, due to her win token, technically having the least votes. * In BFDIA, Golf Ball has 1086 likes and 1271 dislikes. * In IDFB, Golf Ball's dimples are less visible. * Despite her not having arms, she can spin seven basketballs on her foot, more than Pen and Eraser combined. Speculation * It is possible that Golf Ball wasn't originally a Golf Ball, seen in Welcome Back, and that she used to be a spherical white ball known as "Bozo" (possibly a ping-pong ball). It may be either that the spiked mace club gave her punctures being her dimples, or the flashback was too light to show her dimples, considering they were less visible in Welcome Back. However, this may not be the case, as Golf Ball has a core while a ping pong ball is hollow. Gallery BFB-Golf_Ball.png|Golf Ball in BFB. Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Golf Ball 2 Revised.png We found Golf Ball.png Golf Ball mixing.gif A better name than that.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Squashy Grapes Category:Another Name Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Golf Ball Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That